User talk:Kiwi 1998
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Kiwi 1998 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 01:41, 13 April 2010 please don't use this instead of my blogs. I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO angry at LemonFairy Μιχαήλ 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 20:36, April 13, 2010 (UTC) /Hermione6720 so your dads apollo cool?? my mom is Rhea Uh, hey Kiwi. Mind making me a new account for PJOFFW? See my blog for more info. I'd like the name to be DazedFire. :D -Hi, my name is Epictasticness! 23:06, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Don't use an email, it's opnional. :D Password is... ************ XD. Please bleep it out once you hvae it. -Hi, my name is Epictasticness! 00:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. :D -Hi, my name is Epictasticness! 00:46, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hai dar. ':D I'll go back to Leafwhisker now, I'll only use this for PJOFFWiki. -DazedFire 00:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, it still fails, could you shorten the ban to three days at least for Wicked Muse? I really want to go back on and make fanfics. >_< Stupid hacker. -Hi, my name is Epictasticness! 02:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Wicked Muse and I seem to share IPs, I think she hacked into my internet. DX Or lives in my neighborhood. -Hi, my name is Epictasticness! 02:48, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Well hai der. hey sister! i seriously just read your userpage and realized that we are very much alike. #we both have dark brown eyes. #we both are 5'2 #we both like gallagher girls, harry potter, percy jackson #we both like owl city (who doesn't?), pink, ke$ha, carrie underwood, and green day #justin bieber gets on my last nerve! lol... i just realized how stalker-ish i sound. :) --Scarletmoon579 00:10, May 21, 2010 (UTC) apollo kids pwn oh cool! i'll have to write that down somewhere..... --Scarletmoon579 00:19, May 21, 2010 (UTC) apollo kids pwn oh my gods, i hate running and gym! you can hear the boys yelling through the walls because our locker rooms are next to each other. I had to run a mile once for gym.... i'd rather (sorry dad) sniff Apollo's sweaty socks. Scarletmoon579 00:36, May 21, 2010 (UTC) apollo kids pwn Guess What! Hey SISTER! Thats right, Apollo is my dad too!!! Satyr coming your way I will send two satyrs your way now. Their names are Thoro and Clemn. They are two of the best and ill be to you soon. Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection and Heros 15:53, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Formspring Kiwi! Check your Formspring! Sparrowsong 18:46, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Beats me...I just found out on the Wiki.... XD Cailin Daughter of Rhea 02:17, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ky Sorry I have'nt Been On Lately...How Are You? LOL Of Love Cailin Daughter of Rhea 00:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Cool :D I and LOVE GLEE 2!!!! Kurt is my all time Faveotite!!!!! Cailin Daughter of Rhea 01:32, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I know who do you like? Cailin Daughter of Rhea 03:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I know I love that Part! :D Cailin Daughter of Rhea 12:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC) GASP! Are you talking about Glee? Apollo loves that show, Because his daughter is the Star, Lea.... nd I love it! So Glee is amazing. Mortals can do some good :d hahaha Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 03:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Friend Hey my friend luvthegods on here wanted me to tell you she was just claimed by Apollo*Nessanae* 16:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey I was wondering how do you make your signature with links and colors?????? Hey I live in Cannada 2! A small Town near Toront called Ajax! Do you live in Toronto or Somewhere around there? It's OK if you don't want to tell me or I will cross it out as soon as I get it Lake Superior? I spell that Right? So I'm Guessing Bellvile? So Off aren't I? YOU LIVE IN ******!!!! not right am I? Cailin Daughter of Rhea 14:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) You know Ky you maybe live 2 hours? from where I live...Weird....o_0 Cailin Daughter of Rhea 14:54, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hahahah I was right?! Wow I'm never right...XD Kyra the next time I'm at your town I'm Visting you! XD Cailin Daughter of Rhea 18:20, June 4, 2010 (UTC) HeLLO SoRRY AbOUT ThIS ThING. Hi. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 16:48, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Anywho, what's your rank on the PJOFF Wiki? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 17:01, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Sysop, B-Crat, User, ECT. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 17:03, June 4, 2010 (UTC)